


New Horizons Drabble Collection

by Slayrkin



Series: New Horizons [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-09-20 10:13:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayrkin/pseuds/Slayrkin
Summary: In an attempt to encourage continuous writing and a desire to write different scenarios which may or may not take place in my saga and to experiment with a multitude of alternate universe and alternate reality ideas in order to better grasp each character's true personality and ability to react to current situations, I have begun to write this collection of drabbles which highlight the eventual relationships and tellings which will take place in my saga; New Horizons.  For the most part these drabbles will span over many different universes and realities, but a few of the ideas presented may actually take place in the progressive saga.  These are expressly for myself in order to get my ideas together, I am just posting them for your pleasure as well.  The tales will not follow a particular pattern or timeline, and will contain canon x original character couplings.  If you still choose to read, I welcome any insight you may have to share.





	1. FOREWORD

## !! Warning !!

The following works are loosely based on the events of my New Horizons saga, as a result - while most of these works will take on the effect of alternate universe styles, there may in fact be some spoilers for the New Horizons progressive saga. I am also using these drabbles as a way of experimenting with the official storyline and therefore bits and pieces of these works may find their way into the official works.

This is your warning; if you wish the read the New Horizons saga free of any spoilers please visit the progressive saga; Book I: New Beginnings, Book II: Climax, or Book III: Downfall. I apologize for the slow posting in the progressive saga, but be aware that it is still in the works and will be updated as soon as I can. I spend an exorbitant amount of time working on the actual tale whereas these drabbles are created more for practice and my own experimentation and enjoyment. As a direct result, the official progressive saga will be updated significantly slower than these drabbles.

!! End Warning !!

If you are still interested in reading these works, please enjoy and please let me know what you think!


	2. 001: Cera Mourns the Death of Donatello

With a heavy sigh, the scientist let her head fall with a soft thump to the scratched surface of her desk. Beyond the walls of her office, the science division was running at optimal performance which only served to ignite a spark of irritation in the woman. Cocking her head to rest her cheek on the battered surface she turned her silver gaze to the ongoing work of the other scientists. For some reason their uninterrupted work only served to annoy her further. They shouldn’t be working so dutifully. Without Donatello’s level-headedness to maintain order among the other scientists, it didn’t seem right that work continued so well without his presence.

Had it always run so smoothly? She couldn’t remember clearly, as she turned her attention away from the floor-to-ceiling window. It had been so long since Donatello and his brothers had come in and so thoroughly disrupted their lives. Now it seemed so strange that he wasn’t around. Like something was missing. But looking out the window only proved it was just her that was missing something.

Attempting to get her mind off the ongoings of her fellow workaholics, she turned her head opposite to the uninterrupted workings. But the once bare wall was no longer such and brought with it too many painful memories to look at for too long. All her life, she’d never had anything to put in her office other than a collection of prototypes and broken gems. Now - courteous of Donatello - the shelves had emptied and in the place of odd bits of metal and gemstone; picture frames and trophies and little memorabilia of all shapes and sizes greeted her stony gaze. Donatello had felt the office needed a more personal touch and took it upon himself to transform it accordingly.

As a result, the last several years of her life were on display for anyone who bothered to enter her office. An annoyed groan pressed against her throat at this thought; but she couldn’t bring herself to get up and tear the knick-knacks down. The wall had been decorated by her late husband, and even she knew how much pride he’d taken in that little activity. As much as she wanted to, she couldn’t bring herself to ruin it just because she was a private person.

It had started with a preserved piece of shell from the hatching of their first child, and when she hadn’t complained, he’d taken it as an invitation to keep adding to the collection. Their first picture together - taken by his overzealous younger brother, an unframed picture with a tooth taped to a curling corner, a child’s scribblings, trophies of all sorts, anything he could get past her scrutiny. Even the remains of the first A.I. they had created together and the robotic kitten he’d helped their children build when they were old enough to show interest. There was even a tattered old paper with their son’s first blueprint scribbled on it - half torn by their daughter’s jealous rampage. The first circuit board their daughter had made - and had nearly electrocuted herself on.

A stabbing sensation behind her eye was the first warning of the impending waterworks threatening to overtake her as she recalled each and every memory. With a strangled hiss, she threw herself away from her desk in a flurry, sending her chair clattering to the floor as she stood abruptly, bracing her weight on the desk. Her entire body was now trembling with the effort of suppressing her overwhelming emotions and her claw-like nails scored deep scratches into the hard surface. Her breath was coming in ragged gasps; a resounding scream clawing at her throat and begging to be let loose. She was ready to give in and let the emotions have her when a hard body slammed into her and strong arms wound their way around her, pulling her close.

For a heartbeat she struggled against the sudden restraint; her barbed tail lashing the air and nails scrabbling at the hands that held her. At least until a too familiar voice cut through her confusion and she slumped against her son’s chest, allowing his steadily beating heart soothe her own. This time she did cry out as her limbs gave way and letting her son carry her safely to the floor where he knelt with her; waiting for the sobs to relent. A gentle hand patting her head.

After several minutes of being held and comforted by the child she had borne, the scientist appeared to recall her previous actions and jerked back, effectively breaking the embrace as she grabbed at her son’s arm. Sure enough, thin lines of beading blood were raked across the boy’s arms, but he only pulled away and gave her a wary smile.

“It’s all right. Won’t even scar.” He promised with a sad smile, “But maybe you shouldn’t be here by yourself right now?” He suggested, as he tipped familiar silver eyes over her shoulder to the source of her agony and his own features twisted slightly. However, he had his father’s ability to maintain a level-head, and the twist vanished before she could be sure she’d even seen it and he pulled her back to her feet. “Now c’mon!” He insisted, jerking his chin over his shoulder towards the rest of the science division. “The big, bad, scary boss lady isn’t supposed to cry over the loss of a comrade, right?”

That stung a little; that even her own child would suggest that the death of her husband would not affect her so deeply, but she also knew he was just trying to help. She’d always had difficulty expressing emotion - even to Donatello - he’d just become exceptionally perceptive of her mind’s state and acted in accordance. He’d also been the only person who’d ever become that attuned to her personality, that she’d nearly forgotten that his son was almost as perceptive. That thought however only served to remind her that she’d also lost the only person who understood her plight and vouched for her character. Even she knew she wasn’t the most personable being, but that had never bothered Donnie and he’d stood up for her when no one else would. He’d even stood up against his own family; more than once. Now that he was gone, she was terribly afraid the whole dynamic would fall to pieces. How quickly would her status dissolve until she was forgotten and thrown back into the shadows Donatello had struggled so hard to pull her out of?

“Hey,” Her son barked suddenly, pulling her from her self-deprecating thoughts. “We still love you, even if Father isn’t here.” He stated as if he could hear the fears in his mother’s head and his grip tightened infinitesimally on her arm.

“He’s right, you know.” A second voice added, drawing the scorpion-being’s attention to the door of her office where her daughter had braced herself against the framework with crossed arms. She was wearing a familiar expression of disinterest, but looking closely, the scientist could tell she’d been crying. With a sigh of distaste for her own selfish thoughts, she extended her arms and was immediately thrown off balance as her daughter launched herself forward. In the span of a single heartbeat; mother and children were back on the floor entangled in each other’s limbs and soaked in each other’s tears.

For another few minutes they stayed like that, at least until Ruth pulled back with a grin on her lips, “Besides, it’s not like we don’t have the greatest Mom in the world who - you know - perfected the DreamWalk. So it’s not like he’s really gone. We still have our memories.” She explained, tapping a finger to her temple while gesturing towards the wall of memorabilia.

This pulled a laugh from her brother and Cera reached forward and pulled her child back to her chest with relief, but also pain. “He wouldn’t want us living in the past.” She sighed, which immediately silenced her son’s laughter as he in turn pulled away from the embrace.

“Wait-!” He hissed harshly, “You don’t mean you’re going to erase Father’s A.I.!” He wailed suddenly, tearing himself away from her mother and sister.

“Even if I wanted to, I could never do such a thing, but neither will I allow anyone to rot away attempting to live in a memory. You know the DreamScape can be a dangerous place, particularly for a mourning family member.” The scientist sighed, “I have archived the memories your father has uploaded, and a restriction barrier has been placed on all DreamScapes which include his memory for the time being.”

“But why-?!” Riley wailed again, throwing his arms out, but was quickly silenced as his mother held up a hand.

“It is only a temporary measure; once the pain of his loss has ebbed and normal function can be resumed, the barrier will be lifted. But until such a time, not even I can remove it. It was your father’s design after all, and his wish if something like this ever occurred in our family. Now, hush yourself.” She explained briefly, raising back to her feet and extending a hand for her daughter who also rose. “I do believe we have a vigil ceremony to attend, unless of course you had not come to retrieve me for such?”


	3. Dominance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Potential Spoiler Warning*   
> This is an idea for a scene which takes place between the books of New Beginnings & Climax:  
> Lin has become a permanent fixture within the clan of terrapin mutants, but likewise does this mean she's gotten comfortable enough to put her foot down and argue with the others as only siblings are capable of doing. How do Raph and Leo handle having a third dominant creature in the household, set in her ways, and not used to backing down from a challenge? Leo who has become accustomed to getting his way with little to no resistance, and Raph who is already used to fighting tooth-and-nail for every scrap of respect owed to him. Is it possible that this new level of quarreling is what it'll take to temper Raphael's hot temper, or is it the last little bit of pressure needed to blow Leonardo's last gasket?

A sound not unlike that of shattering porcelain roused the ninja from his deep and peaceful slumber. With a start, he bolted upright entangled in the colorless sheets of his bedding. With blurry, sleep-encrusted eyes he blinked at the glaring red LED numbers which confirmed his suspicion of how early it truly was. With a growl, he tore his still-bleary amber eyes away from the taunting numbers to the smooth and unrumpled covers next to him. “Gone.” He muttered, not surprised, as he ran a quick hand over the sheets as if to confirm what he already knew. The indentation of his partner’s body in the mattress was long gone and not even a hint of her warmth still lingered.

He was about to roll over and go back to sleep when another loud crash drew his attention to the closed bedroom door. He glared at the object as if it were personally responsible for his rude awakening, but finally threw back the sheets and swung himself free from the comforting embrace of his bed. The ninja sat there for a moment longer, trying to ignore the whisper of voices seeping into the room from beyond. Considering he could even hear them at all in his sleep-muddled state made him painfully aware of just how loud the people arguing were being. With a grumbling hiss of annoyance, he snatched up the familiar red cloth he’d worn every day of his life since he was five years old and tied it quickly over his amber eyes. Satisfied that this small effort apparently gave him some level of decentiness to his otherwise naked state, he shuffled to the door and twisted the round knob until the thick wood swung open.

“It’s too early for this…” He grumbled as the shouts struck him with a new intensity, no longer muffled by the closed door. He ears were already ringing, and his head throbbed from the interrupted sleep as he pulled the door closed behind him. Turning in the general direction the noise was coming from, he cursed softly under his breath when he realized the argument was likely taking place in the kitchen. Where the coffee was. Even if he tried for the second pot set up in Donnie’s lab, he’d have to pass the kitchen to get to it. There was simply no avoiding the verbal confrontation before the prerequisite caffeine. He’d just have to muddle through and try to make sense of whatever they were arguing about today.

Shuffling down the hallway, set on his destination, the mutant ninja followed the sounds directly into the kitchen. There he found Donatello propped up against the counter, a mug of steaming black coffee in his hands and an amused smirk pulling at his features. His red-brown eyes cut sidelong towards his brother, but quickly returned to the quarreling duo across the room. Following his gaze, Raphael groaned quietly as he took in the sight of his wife and brother snarling into each other’s faces.

“Coffee’s over there.” Donnie suggested with a distracted jerk of his chin, as if too enthralled by the ensuing argument to give better instruction. Raph didn’t bother with a verbal acknowledgement as his own eyes caught sight of the beautiful pot of strong black coffee. Not two feet away. With a relieved sigh, he moved towards it, snatched up a mug he hoped was clean, and poured quickly. If he could just get a sip in before engaging in the argument he’d be fine.

With a deep swallow, he moved back to join his disengaged sibling at the counter, not quite ready to enter the fray. “So what’s it about today?” He asked queerly.

“Herbal remedies.” Came the amused response, which almost made Raphael spit his drink out as he turned fully to his sibling. “Are you kidding me?!” He demanded, after struggling to swallow the hot liquid, “Why the shell are they arguing about herbal remedies at six o’clock in the bloody morning?!”

“Apparently Mike caught some kind of stomach bug.” Donnie replied, unfazed by the frustrated outburst, taking another slow sip of his own coffee. “He’s been up most of the night regurgitating the contents of his stomach. Leo tried making some ginger tea, but when Lin found out she insisted that mint would be better. They’ve been arguing about which is the more effective ever since.” The engineer summarized, before scowling at his now empty mug and refilling it. After taking another swig, he added, “I doubt it’ll last much longer.”

“Why do you say that?” Raph asked, relishing the revitalizing effect the coffee was having on his body as he cradled the warm ceramic to his chest.

“That.” Donnie stated simply, jabbing a finger in the general direction of the floor.

Raphael only gaped at the mess his sibling had indicated, nearly choking on his coffee in the process. The floor was an absolute mess! A banged up metal kettle lay on its side, still dripping the remnants of its contents into an ever-expanding puddle which easily drenched half of the floor already. The shattered pieces of a broken mortar and pestle joined the fray in jagged pieces of wet ceramic. And to top it all off, torn mint leaves and shredded ginger covered the entire kitchen; from the floor to the walls, from the counter to the cabinets. A moment later, his choke turned into a stifled laugh as the ninja realized his wife was covered in ginger root, while his brother was doused in mint leaves as well. “What’d they do?” He inquired, “Start throwing herbs at each other to emphasis each other’s points?”

“If that’s what you wanna call it, sure. I think they just got tired of yelling at each other. They’re both as stubborn as mules.” The engineer quipped, casting a quick glance in his brother’s direction as the words left his lips, muscles tense as if to flee.

“Got that right.” Raphael affirmed, not taking his eyes off the two arguing turtles. Donnie visibly relaxed at this statement, as if he’d expected a very different reaction from the verbal criticism of the ninja’s wife.

“So,” Raph continued, “Do you think it would be suicidal to try and stop them?”

“More than likely.” Donnie agreed, “I learned from watching you and Leo not to get in the middle of a dominance fight. But if you wanna risk your shell, be my guest. You won’t see me trying to stop you.” The engineer added with a shrug before refilling his cup one more time, kicking away from the counter, skirting the mess on the floor, and skillfully avoiding the confrontation before him; and then, just like that, he was gone. Leaving Raphael alone in the kitchen with the two most headstrong mutant turtles he knew, himself not included.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, I hadn't realized it had been so long since I posted a Drabble for New Horizons since making this collection. So sorry, and unfortunately it's a short one too! I was planning on doing a bunch of one-sentence idea starters for these, but I guess that idea became too constricting as nothing overly great (in my opinion) has come of them. Some awesome ideas, sure. But nothing on paper. So alas, I stumbled on some of my old drabbles for New Horizons recently which I wrote several years ago, this one in particular having been written back in 2016. So here's the revitalized version for you all. I hope it sates your appetites for a little while, while I work on the next chapter of New Beginnings. As always, you are welcome to contact me directly, either from my DeviantART account (PhlegmaticShadow) or through Discord (NetherMyth#4810), if you would like to discuss anything.


End file.
